Malliet Westmore
Malliet Westmore is the victor of 1st Pain Games. She is the twin sister of Mollianne Westmore and the district partner and girlfriend of the now deceased Ssithies Profane. Appearance Malliet has golden brown hair which she always wears as a ponytail, bright grey eyes and naturally light skin. 1st Pain Games Reaping When she was reaped for District 5 at 15 years old. Malliet showed no fear but secretly inside was terrified and knew she was going to die in the Bloodbath but had a bit of hope. Her District partner (Ssithies Profane) was her boyfriend and as their relationship was unknown at the time... that only made things worse for Malliet. Chariots District 5's chariot is coming into the open and it is carrying Ssithies Profane and Malliet Westmore who are wearing something that really brings out that District 5 is actually in charge of power! Just look at Ssithies pants and the way they light up in thunderbolts! Malliet and Ssithies earned 4th place in appeal. The Games At the beginning of the games, Malliet sprinted into the forest, following her district partner, Ssithies Profane, who was carrying Marley Sereno. On the second day, Malliet and Ssithies teamed up with Marley to protect him. They only had two knives with them and no supplies. They were near the edge of the arena in the forest. On the third day, Ssithies, Marley and Malliet decided to go towards the wetlands because of their lack of supplies. After walking for several hours they go tired and took a break near the edge of the forest. Ssithies, Malliet and Marley hadn't made progress because they still had young Marley with them. Malliet and Ssithies decided to break off the alliance with Marley. They continued to travel to the wetlands and Marley stayed in a tree on the edge of the forest. On the fifth day, Quinn Sparkles and Lucy Evans spot Malliet and Ssithies trying to keep their heads afloat. Lucy and Quinn are strong swimmers and they both try to drown Malliet and Ssithies. Marley sees this and he runs as fast as he can to help them. Ssithies was doing a good job at fighting off Lucy but Quinn was almost about to drown Malliet. Marley jumped on Quinn's back and dragged her down into the water, killing them both. After the conflict was over, Ssithies and Malliet mourned the death of Marley and Ssithies thought that his death was all his fault. They were able to gain three rucksacs that has lots of food and they now have a dagger. The gamemakers have released Dragonfly mutts into the arena and they are like the size of buses. One of them turned to Ssithies and Malliet. The dragonfly went for Malliet first but Ssithies gives Malliet the knife quickly. Seeing that Ssithies is unarmed the mutt turned to him ripped him to death. Malliet threw the knife at the dragonfly mutt and it slowly weakened and died. Malliet went in shock and became scarred for life from what she just witnessed. She was devastated in loosing Ssithies and wanted him back. On the 7th day, the head gamemaker announced that they're going to have a feast and if a tribute wins, they are going to get something that they lost back. For Malliet, that was Ssithies. Malliet was excited and desperate. Malliet woke with a head start, knowing that it was the day of the feast. She picked up her dagger and bravely walked to the Cornucopia. When Malliet reached the Cornucopia, she spotted Lucy hopping out of the tree and going towards the Cornucopia. Ford Dryden and Malliet watched from opposite sides, both hesitating to fight her. Then a chain of explosions went off and Lucy was blown to bits. Ford walked out of the bushes at the same time Malliet does. They both looked and smiled at each other. Malliet looked over at her bag and then looked at Ford. He shook his head and calmly said, "You lost Ssithies. He could come back to you, that was never offered to me for Aven (Rosedain)". And with that he leant on the tip of his sword and he died. Malliet looked shocked and then went to her bag. Instead of a letter from an alive Ssithies she found his bloody torn limbs. The Gamemakers lied, they had literally given her Ssithies. They gave her his dead body, chopped into bits. She cried as she was pulled into the hovercraft. Malliet Westmore was then declared the victor for the 1st Pain Games. Victory Tour After the games, Malliet went through and mental and emotional breakdown. She cried over Ssithies the whole time during her post-games interview. When it finally came down to the Victory Tour, she didn't want to do it but was forced to anyways. She first visited District 12, where she saw everyone depressed and crying. Many of them looked like they were homeless. Malliet felt very nervious and didn't want to be there very long. She then visited District 11, where everyone was working in the cotton fields. Many people there looked overworked and tired. She noticed one boy out of the crowd of people who was glaring at her, as if he wanted to murder her. That boy was Nick Turner, the future tribute to the 2nd Pain Games and best friend of Ford Dryden. District 10 made Malliet worry about working conditions in all of Panem noticing the unsanitary slaughter houses of the livestock district. As she visited all of the other Districts, she noticed that everyone looked depressed and overworked. She spotted many of the grieving families of the fallen tributes. Because Malliet didn't kill any of the other tributes, none of the people were angry at her. After the victory tour was over, She returned to District 5 discovering that her parents were taken away and killed by the capitol. She also found out the her twin sister, Mollianne Westmore is to be purposely reaped into the next Pain Games. With her home destroyed, Malliet, Mollianne and their sister Margo stayed with Ssithies's family. Mentoring Malliet knows the chance of her tributes surviving and becoming the victor is slim but she still cares and works for them almost like a mother or older sister after all she did win this thing once. She belives that the closest thing to home in the Capitol is comfort so that is what she gives to her tributes. Strategy Malliet tells her tributes that the best strategy for winning the games is to be sneaky and fast. She also says that it is a risk by joining a big alliance, due to possibilities of betrayal. It is best to have only one ally to help you just in case you are ambushed by another tribute. Relationship with Tributes During the 2nd Pain Games, the tributes she had to mentor was her twin sister, Mollianne Westmore and Luke de Winter. Obviously Malliet and Mollianne got along well and took her sisters advice during the games. Luke was more arrogant and decided that the best way to win was to take everyone out yourself. After the games, Malliet didn't feel that bad over Luke's death but was absolutely devistated over Mollianne's death. She tried to get the Capitol to give her Mollianne's body for burial. The Capitol refused and instead gave her Mollianne's token, a small yellow geode. Trivia * Malliet won the games because three people sacrificed their lives for her. They are/were Ssithies Profane, Marley Sereno and Ford Dryden. * The President of Panem holds a grudge against Malliet. * After the games, Malliet's family was killed by the capitol and her sister, Mollianne, was purposely reaped for the 2nd Pain Games. * Malliet was devistated after Mollianne's death during the 2nd Games. Category:Characters Category:District 5 Category:1st Pain Games Category:Alive Category:Featured Articles Category:Mentors